The present invention relates to apparatus for providing a drain in street curbing, and particularly to such a device for opening concrete curbing without requiring concrete patching after completion of the opening.
In many areas, a drain hole or "weep hole" is located through street curbing for the purpose of conveying run off water to the street and from there to a storm drain or the like. Thus, after a street with curbs has been completed, it frequently becomes necessary to remove a portion of the curbing for placement of a run off tile therethrough at street level wherein such tile communicates underground with building roof gutters. Conventionally, the curbing is manually broken with a sledge hammer or similar tool, after which the tile is correctly positioned and the curb is reformed thereover with fresh concrete. Not only is this process wasteful of materials and time, but it also frequently results in an unsightly curb formation with a new section of concrete which may break away from the originally poured curb as expansion takes place due to freezing conditions and the like.